Always Princess
by Anonimita FAN
Summary: Los Gokaigers habían regresado a la Tierra, y en su cabeza ya se habían maquinado todas las nuevas aventuras que tendrían. Ésta no era la aventura que se imaginaba. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto?
1. Gai

**Gai.**

¿Cómo había llegado a esto?

Cuando contempló el enorme galeón surcando entre las nubes en ese atardecer en Tokio, Gai gritó emocionado mientras alzaba los brazos con entusiasmo, sin darle absolutamente ninguna importancia el lugar público en el que se encontraba. La mayoría de las personas simplemente lo ignoraron, continuando con sus actividades comunes. Después de todo, los ciudadanos ya estaban habituados a robots gigantes, monstros de todo tipo y alienígenas de lugares inimaginables.

— ¡Lo sabía! –se dijo a el mismo en ese instante. — ¡Sabía que regresarían! –los Gokaigers habían regresado a la Tierra. En su cabeza ya se habían maquinado todas las nuevas aventuras que tendrían. Aún tenía tantas cosas de su planeta que mostrarles. ¡Diablos!, podrían apoyar al nuevo Super Sentai en turno. ¡Ah! Había tanto que podrían hacer.

Ciertamente, de todas sus locas ideas, nunca se había imaginado esto.

— ¡Gai-san! –de golpe, fue devuelto al presente. Luka ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro en actitud desaprobatoria. A su lado, Ahim sostenía dos pequeños conjuntos de pijamas de distintos colores. — Te preguntaba, ¿cuál color de estos te gusta más?

Si, definitivamente esta no era la aventura que se imaginaba.

Todavía no entendía como se vio envuelto en esta situación. Aunque para ser justos, sospechaba que el resto de sus amigos tampoco. Todo comenzó en el mismo día de su reencuentro. Todo lo que él sabía era que si los piratas espaciales habían regresado, debía haber una razón muy poderosa. ¿Un tesoro?, ¿otro poder?, ¿un enemigo poderoso?

— ¿Piensa que esta no es una razón poderosa?, Gai-san. – ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez había pensado en voz alta?

— No. no, no. Te juro que no es eso –repetía acompañado de gestos frenéticos con sus manos. —En absoluto. En realidad, me siento muy honrado. –declaró reverenciándose ante la princesa. Era verdad, o por lo menos tenía que serlo. —Muchas gracias por dejarme ser parte de esto. –Y es que ser testigo del nacimiento del hijo de una de los miembros de un Super Sentai definitivamente debía serlo, y si dicho miembro era una princesa/pirata espacial que había elegido la Tierra, su hogar, para su alumbramiento, él debería desbordar orgullo. Además, se trataba de Ahim. Él debería compartir su felicidad. Eso era lo se suponía que sintiera.

— Olvídalo, Ahim. Es inútil. –Esta vez, Luka se paró entre ambos luego de examinar con cuidado la calidad del calzado infantil en las estanterías de abajo. La castaña lo miro intimidante. — Supongo que los hombres no sirven para estas cosas. Si me lo preguntas a mí, deberías llevarte ambos. –Ahim le sonrió agradecida. Sosteniendo las prendas contra su pecho, fue hacía una de las empleadas para decirle que se llevaría las dos.

Luka volvió a mirarle, más amenazadora. —Te lo advierto, no hagas sentir incómoda a Ahim. –dicho esto, la castaña siguió a su amiga dejando a un muy confundido GokaiSilver.

¿Cómo había terminado así?, eso se volvía a preguntar una vez fuera de la tienda mientras cargaba las compras de las chicas. Estas consistían en su mayoría en ropa, juguetes, accesorios y otros artículos para bebé. Ahora comenzaba a recordar. Esta era su tarea asignada. Desde el primer día de su encuentro, Marvelous le había encargado expresamente a él seguir y vigilar de Ahim cada vez que esta saliera del galeón.

Ahora lo recordaba con claridad. Estaba tan lleno de preguntas desde el principio: ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Y más importante, ¿con quién?

" _No preguntes tonterías, nada de eso importa ahora"_ –también recuerda la frialdad del capitán en sus palabras. _"Sólo cumple con lo que te ordeno."_

Estaba bien. Ahim y los demás tenían derecho guardárselo. Él no se quejaba, nunca lo hacía. Aunque no podía evitar sentirse algo excluido. Ni siquiera sabía a qué venía esa orden. Era claro que no era necesitado desde que Luka nunca se separaba de ella

— ¡Gai-san! ¡Por favor no te quedes atrás! –le llamaba la princesa entre cuchicheos con Luka varios metros por delante. El chico apresuró su paso tratando de no perderlas. — ¡Ahim-san! – corría — ¡No es que no comparta tu emoción pero…-jadeaba — ¿No te parece algo pronto? –las alcanzó finalmente, sintiendo las correas de las bolsas casi resbalar entre sus dedos sudorosos.

Ahim le observó con confusión. Luka, alarmada, gritándole con la mirada por su atrevimiento. — ¿Eso piensa? Por mi parte, pienso que es el momento indicado para hacerlo. –Ahim le habló tranquilamente con una de sus manos sobre su aún no muy notorio vientre. La manera en que se comportaba, gentil, dulce y pacífica. Ella era _casi_ igual a como la recordaba. Pero entonces por qué…— Está bien, Gai-san. Tal vez sea mi emoción. No puedo evitarlo, hay tantas cosas relacionadas a este planeta que quiero que mi bebé conozca. Quiero que se nutra de este mundo y que lo ame tanto como yo ya lo hago.

"Esto no debería ser así", pensó para sí mismo. Él sabía que los _cómos_ y _quiénes_ no importaban. Ahim era muy importante para él; y sin importar nada, la apoyaría. Su honra no era ser testigo del nacimiento del hijo de una miembro de un Super Sentai, sino el de estar ahí para su amiga. Gai lo sabía. Pero entonces ¿Qué es esta sensación de que algo estaba mal?

Ahim le tocó el hombro — ¿Pasa algo? –Ella le miró a los ojos, preocupada. Entonces se dio cuenta.

Todo lo que sabía desde el día que llegaron, además del estado de la miembro rosada, era que nada estaba bien. Lo había visto en el rostro cansado de Doc; en el semblante decaído de Joe; en la volatilidad de Luka y el comportamiento distante de Marvelous. Ahora lo volvía a ver en los ojos de Ahim; esa estela de tristeza ensombreciendo al brillo de la dicha. Esto no es como los ojos de una futura madre deberían de ser.

— ¿Hola? Llamando a Gai. –Se percató de los dedos frente a él. Luka le hacía señas con insistencia. Ahim de inmediato desvió su mirada. Rápidamente les dio la espalda. Sus pasos acelerándose al tocar el pavimento mientras seguía su trayecto. Casi parecía que intentaba dejarlos atrás. — Te dije que no la incomodaras… -Murmuró la chica frente a él con enojo antes de correr detrás de su compañera.

Algo no estaba bien, y ahora él ya sabía.

Sin darse cuenta, el cielo ya se había oscurecido más de la cuenta. Pronto sería de noche. Al regresar al galeón todo parecía trascurrir con normalidad. Marvelous dormitando en su silla mientras Joe leía algún periódico terrestre del otro lado de la sala. Un aroma delicioso provenía desde la cocina, indicando que Doc terminaba de preparar la cena.

— ¡Hemos vuelto! –exclamó la GokaiYellow perturbando el ambiente. Doc salió de la cocina aún enfundado en su delantal para darles la bienvenida. Joe les miró brevemente antes de regresar a su lectura. Marveluos parpadeó inquieto, acomodándose en su asiento. — Ya era hora, han tardado una eternidad.

— La-lamento la demora. Luka-san y Gai-san solamente me ayudaron. Yo acepto toda la responsabilidad. – Ahim se encogía temerosa al reverenciarse. — Disculpe las molestias.

— Lo que sea – el hombre le hizo una vaga seña con su mano a la vez que evitaba mirarla. Era como si se esforzara por ignorarla— ¡Doc, apresúrate con la cena! Muero de hambre.

Últimamente todo era muy silencioso, pensó una vez en el comedor. Los piratas espaciales era muy ruidosos, eso pensaba Gai en aquellas veces en que compartía la comida con ellos. Entre bullicios, risas y uno que otro reclamo porque alguien le robo a alguien más. Todo era diferente ahora.

— Ahim-san compró muchas cosas geniales –intentar romper el silencio incómodo era una sus tareas extraoficiales desde hacía casi un mes. La mencionada le sonrió desde su lugar en la mesa. El resto del equipo apenas alzó la mirada de su respectivo plato.

— ¿En verdad?, suena muy bien –bendito fuera Doc-san por esforzarse aunque fuera un poco. — Si lo eligió Ahim, estoy seguro que todo es muy bonito.

— ¡Oye! Yo también ayudé –Luka replicó a su lado dándole un codazo —Nunca subestimes mi buen ojo –Entonces una serie de palabras y empujones condujo a la castaña y el rubio a enfrascarse en una especie de discusión. Era gracioso, lo suficiente como para arrancarle un par de risitas a la princesa. Se permitió lanzar una carcajada. De repente todo parecía volver a la normalidad una vez más.

— Lo lamento… – todo ruido calló, a excepción del doloroso sonido de la vajilla chocar y de Marvelous aun engullendo con voracidad todo aquello comestible a su alcance. — Pero ya no tengo hambre – Joe se levantó con soltura dejando caer la servilleta.

Gai casi se golpea la cabeza contra la mesa. Estaba saliendo tan bien luego de lo que parecía tanto tiempo. Todo esto era tan frustrante.

¡Rayos! ¡Extrañaba a Navi!


	2. Luka

**Luka.**

Una semana había pasado desde su regreso a la Tierra. En esa tarde particularmente desolada, donde sus recuerdos a penas se volvían un destello por la rapidez de tantos sucesos. Hace no mucho tiempo, cuando su mayor sueño se encontraba tan cerca que casi podía tocarlo. Todas las joyas, todos lo preciosos metales y monedas de cada galaxia. Todo juntado con paciencia y esfuerzo para finalmente adquirir aquello que más deseaba. Un planeta, pero no cualquiera. Sería uno grande, se había dicho. Uno que fuera muy grande y bonito, donde todo aquel abandonado, despojado u olvidado podría encontrar su refugio.

—¡Gai! –el mencionado saltó en arrebato al ser llamado. Como un niño sintiendo temor por un regaño. Girando en dirección a la castaña con gesto azorado.

—Luka-san, yo… lo del comedor, Ahim-san, yo…

—Gracias –fue su escueta respuesta. —Sé que hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo. También extraño los viejos tiempos —sonrió ligeramente. —…y tú lograste que se sintiera como antes, aunque fuera por unos minutos. Te lo agradezco.

—Lo siento –El chico jugaba con sus dedos a la vez que bajaba la cabeza. —Debería haber comprendido mejor la situación. Sólo intentaba ayudar –murmuraba aún con su culpa presente en cada palabra, con el temor de haber empeorado sin querer la situación.

Luka se acercó, ladeando la cabeza. Lo tomó por lo hombros con suavidad, en mudo intento de consuelo. Gai se dejaba hacer, entre alivio y vergüenza. Recibir los mimos de una mujer como GokaiYellow no era frecuente.

Luka siempre tuvo un lado maternal. Siempre a la defensiva, dispuesta a pelear con lo que fuera que osara lastimar aquello que más amaba. Sin importar lo que fuera. Por esa razón ni siquiera lo pensó cuando tomó a Ahim entre sus brazos aquella vez. Cuando entre lágrimas, su amiga les confirmaba el peor de sus temores.

—Está bien, está bien. —Le golpeó con sus palmas de manera amistosa, tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo debido. —Yo también lo siento por el mal rato en la tienda. – Rio más animada, decidida a no mostrarse débil. En acto travieso tomó asiento en la silla del capitán.

—¡Luka-san! No creo que deba…

—Tranquilízate. No es como que él esté aquí, ¿o sí? —Lentamente, su sonrisa se desvanecía. — ¿Sabes?, tú has sido mucho más útil que ese trío de idiotas. –no pudo evitar el deje de amargura al pensar en el resto de los varones del equipo. Era como si esos imbéciles solamente decidieran alejarse sin encarar la situación; en especial Marvelous. _"Creo que merezco mucho más este lugar"._

Doc pasaba más tiempo del usual en la cocina o reparando cualquier cosa del galeón. Si no era el mástil, era la proa. Si no era el timón, era la computadora. Luka no era estúpida, sabía que lo hacía para evadir el problema. Con Joe era parecido. Si bien el espadachín siempre fue un tipo retraído de pocas palabras, ahora solía pasar todos los días entrenando sin parar, desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer. Había veces en que nadie lo veía durante todo el día. En cuanto a Marvelous; el capitán estaba actuado como el patán más insufrible del universo. No era como si éste alguna vez fuera algo diferente, al menos a sus ojos. Pero en los últimos meses sólo había empeorado. La castaña recargó la frente con su mano en ademán frustrado. Se suponía que habían prometido cuidar de Ahim. Se suponía que eran un equipo.

—¿Luka-san?–Ahora ella era llamada, recordando con pena que Gai aún se encontraba con ella. Últimamente se sentía sola. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Qué? –casi exclamó saliendo de sus cavilaciones. —Sólo estaba pensando. Es todo. –respiró nerviosa. —Antes de saber del estado de Ahim, yo… —Maldición, su corazón se aceleraba. —Hay un planeta. Está a muchos años luz de la Tierra. Tiene la atmósfera más limpia que he respirado y un hermoso cielo purpura. –soltó el aire en sus pulmones. —Era todo lo que había soñado y casi era mío. Un lugar al que poder llamar hogar.

Se llevó las manos a su pecho. Fue una decisión muy dura, pero no tenía manera de arrepentirse. Después de todo lo ocurrido, aún si no comprendía porqué Ahim deseaba regresar y establecerse justamente aquí. Ella tomó la determinación de seguirla a donde fuera, y protegerla.

—¿Sabes?, siempre te había visto cuidar a Ahim-san como una hermana mayor. Siempre pensé que era muy dulce de tu parte. —El joven expresó sincero. Sintiendo que su compañera necesitaba ser confortada. —Sobre la tienda, no tienes nada de que disculparte. Entiendo que ahora más que nunca deseas cuidarla. Estoy seguro de que Ahim-san se siente muy agradecida por tenerte a ti a su lado. — No le había pasado desapercibido ninguno de sus gestos. Gai podría ser algo distraído la mayor parte del tiempo, pero podía ser sumamente observador cuando las circunstancias lo ameritaban.

La chica le observó. Una emoción indescifrable formándose en sus ojos oscuros. Aún atrapada en sus reflexiones. Pensó en su hermana, y en los niños a los que un día había prometido un hogar. Pero entonces, pensó en Ahim, y en Doc, Joe e incluso Marvelous. Pensó en aquellos que sin proponérselo se convirtieron en su familia, en su hogar. Finalmente recordaba la razón detrás de su decisión. Ella se enfrentaría a lo que sea por lo que más amaba, ellos. Con ímpetu, la GokaiYellow se levantó para alcanzar a su contrario. Halándolo hacía sí con todo el nervio.

—Escucha, Ahim necesita toda tu ayuda. Ella está pasando algo muy duro. Por eso tienes que estar con ella. Debes cuidarla, y a su bebé. –de repente Luka volvía a sostener sus hombros, más esta vez lo sacudía con violencia.

—Lo sé, Luka-san –Gai articulaba con dificultad.

—Esto es un desastre. Tenías planes, tenías un sueño. Pero ahora ella te necesita porque nadie más podrá ayudarla como tú. Lo prometiste, que siempre estarías para ella. –Gai parpadeó confundido, sintiéndose aún más perdido. ¿Cómo era que la castaña podía cambiar de actitud tan radicalmente en tan poco tiempo?, ¿había hecho algo malo? Pensó en disculparse otra vez, pero no sabía si era lo adecuado. No entendía nada.

Con ese sentimiento entre incertidumbre y pena, Luka hablaba hacía sí misma como si le hablara a él. Intentando llenarse del valor que aparentemente nadie más poseía ahora. Con la voluntad de mantener unida a su tripulación. A cualquier costo, incluso su sueño. Pero, ¿acaso valdría la pena?, ¿valdría algo si su familia se desmoronaba?, ¿si Ahim aún lloraba por las noches? y ¿si no podía proteger a ese bebé tampoco?

—¿Qué hacen? –ambos giraron hacía un tercer involucrado en escena. Doc subía las escaleras, tenía el cabello revuelto y oscuras bolsas bajo sus ojos. Luka le devolvió la mirada, más húmeda e hinchada de lo que debería. —¡Luka! –el rubio de inmediato apretó el paso hasta llegar a ella, alarmado ante su aflicción. Sin embargo, la fémina obtuvo su pequeña revancha al evadirlo mientras huía hacía su habitación. Después de todo, eso era lo que todos hacían últimamente, huir. Y Doc lo sabía.

—Doc-san –El GokaiSilver ahora captaba su atención en medio del recibidor vacío. Con los ojos entornados y los puños empalideciendo, el joven se paró firme frente al otro. —¿Qué está pasando? –lo dijo en tono grave de aquel que exige respuestas. Pero también como una súplica, desesperado porque alguien le hilara algo de coherencia.

El de verde inhaló profundamente. Sabía que Gai pediría por alguna explicación tarde o temprano. A pesar de que mantenía esperanzas guajiras de no ser el elegido para darla. No quería fallarle a Ahim otra vez. Exhaló, con los ojos entornados hacia él.

—Siéntate Gai. Es mejor que lo hagas.


	3. Doc

**Doc.**

Pasaron algunos minutos mientras preparaba café. No había dormido en unas ¿48 horas?, no estaba seguro, tal vez eran más. Volteó tras de sí, esperando que su amigo terrícola se hubiese dado por vencido ante el natural sueño. Sin embargo, el chico lucía más despierto que nunca, observándole con insistencia apenas habiéndose movido un centímetro de su lugar.

—¿Quieres una ta-

—Estoy bien, muchas gracias. –le respondió sin permitirle terminar. Era claro que no deseaba algo más que lo que quería escuchar. Sin más excusas en mente, el rubio se instaló con su taza llena en la pequeña mesa donde Ahim solía tomar té, bajo la atenta mirada de Gai sentado en la silla contigua. Sus manos se aferraron al borde del mueble. Doc dobló las piernas, llevando sus rodillas bajo su barbilla en lo que podría ser la posición más incómoda de la galaxia. Ambos hubieran reído del otro en cualquier otro momento. Si aquella fuerte presión en sus pechos se los permitiera.

—Esto es lo más eché de menos en la Tierra. –dijo seguido de un largo sorbo a la bebida caliente.

—¿Cómo puedes beber así? –la curiosidad del más joven salía flote en el momentos menos oportuno. No podía evitarlo.

—¡Oh!, Lo siento… –se disculpó sintiéndose acusado. —Ha sido un día muy pesado. Sé lo que debes estar pensando pero te aseguro que no es así –Sentía un fuerte nudo apretarle el estómago. De nuevo la culpa atacándole como hacía varios días.

—¡No!, hablaba por la manera en de estas recargado y aun así tú lo puedes hacer –gesticuló abriendo los brazos en su dirección. Señalándolo como si fuera lo más impresionante que hubiera visto. El de verde sonrió con cansancio. El chico siempre lo hacía sentir más genial de que sabía que era, es decir, nada.

El GokaiGreen siempre se había distinguido por su poca efectividad en batalla, su inexistente pensamiento malicioso y su excentricidad que, de alguna manera, le valían la mayor parte de sus victorias. Estas fallas siendo compensadas con sus grandes dotes domésticos, así como sus habilidades en la reparación de cualquier objeto. Pero, a pesar de saberse necesitado, nunca podía evitar sentirse un estorbo la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero no se quejaba, tan sólo era consciente de sí mismo. Mucho más ahora.

—¿Ella está bien?

—¿Disculpa? –reaccionó como si hubiese despertado. Probablemente si había despertado. Quería dormir un poco pero ni siquiera eso podía hacer ahora.

—Me refiero a Luka-san. –el plateado desvió la mirada, rememorando lo ocurrido minutos antes. —Ella me habló de un planeta, un sueño y de proteger a Ahim-san a cualquier costo.

—¿Qué? –Doc apretujó la taza entre sus manos. Oculta bajo su palma se dibujaba una mueca de remordimiento. Su pesadumbre poniéndolo en evidencia de una menara que no quería. No podía. Pero Luka, ella siempre había sido mucho más fuerte que él. ¿Cómo fue tan ciego para no verlo?

Mentira.

Y pensar, que hacía un rato había pensado que la antigua Luka emergía de algún lado para molestarle otra vez. Era linda cuando ella hacía eso. Si tan sólo fuera más valiente para decirlo.

Gai se removió en su asiento, incómodo. Quizá no debió haberlo mencionado, pensó. Solamente quería saber que estaba pasando, porque todos parecían haber cambiado tanto. Quería ayudar. En verdad quería hacerlo, pero al cuestionar algo de la situación sólo parecía empeorarlo para los demás. Dudó un instante si debería continuar con todo esto.

—¿Eso te dijo? –habló compungido el GokaGreen. —¿Por qué no me dijo nada a mí? –la gravedad en su voz lo delataba. Su espíritu se encogía sólo de pensar en ello. Después de lo que le había hecho a Ahim. No tenía ningún sentido hacerse preguntas. Ahora sólo podía lamentarse por su falta de coraje.

—Doc-san –el joven frente a él lo llamaba, aún en búsqueda de respuestas. Pero, ¿por dónde podría comenzar?, ¿cómo poder explicar esto? Tenía miedo, ¿y si el chico no comprendía la situación?, ¿si se alejaba?, ¿si los juzgaba? o peor, ¿a Ahim? —Está bien –sus tempestuosos escenarios se cayeron en la nada, derrumbados ante el fuerte timbre de su amigo al imponerse.

—Está bien. Sólo… quería entender todo esto para poder ayudar. Para ayudar a Ahim-san y a todos los Gokaigers. –el plateado trago saliva, inseguro de sus siguientes palabras. — No tienes que decirme nada. De todas maneras daré mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudar. Me aseguraré de que Ahim-san esté a salvo. No sé nada sobre cuidar mujeres embarazadas, pero prometo aprender. Y a ese bebé, lo cuidaré. Jugaré con él todos los días y le enseñaré todo lo que este planeta puede darle. No tengo idea de nada, pero haré todo lo que pueda. Porque… –inhaló en busca de oxígeno. Había discurseado tan rápido que ni siquiera había respirado. —Porque somos amigos.

El rubio lo observó impresionado. En su perspectiva pesimista lo había olvidado por completo. Era Ikari Gai con quien estaba hablando, el chico del planeta Tierra que había vivido idolatrando a cada generación de Super Sentai por lo que significaban para ese pequeño punto azul, una esperanza. El chico que desbordaba optimismo y ganas irrefrenables de ayudar.

Mentira.

No lo había olvidado. Simplemente, era un cobarde.

—Bueno, es mejor que me vaya a dormir. —Con un exagerado ademán que emulaba un bostezo, Gai se levantó dispuesto a no causar más molestias. —Deberías ir a descansar también, Doc-san. Me pare-

—No, Gai –está vez, Doc fue el autor de la interrupción. —Voy a contártelo todo. Pero, debes prometer que serás discreto. No queremos que nadie entre la población de la Tierra, incluso otros miembros de Super Sentai lo descubran. Es muy peligroso.

Inmediatamente, Gai se acomodaba nuevamente en su asiento escogido. Asintiendo vigorosamente ante cada palabra de su compañero. —Lo juro, lo juro. Mis labios estarán sellados. No diré ni una palabra.

Aclarando su garganta, Doc se dispuso a proseguir. Era inútil tratar de postergarlo más. —Todo ocurrió hace alrededor tres meses, antes de marcharnos de tu planeta.

—¿Espera?¿Qué? –Gai tuvo que frenarle. —Ha pasado casi un año desde que se fueron.

—Efectivamente. Verás, el tiempo en el espacio corre de forma muy distinta a la Tierra. En realidad, esa fue una de las razones por las que nos confundimos en un principio. –O al menos ese había sido su caso.

La verdad era que Doc había sospechado de la salud de su amiga desde antes de que está comenzara a mostrar los primeros síntomas. Pero ni siquiera él pudo haber predicho la realidad de lo que enfrentarían. Nunca le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. Era totalmente inverosímil. Hasta el día en que lo descubrió todo.

—Aún con Zangyack derrotado, entenderás que nuestra reputación era algo que no nos favorecía. Ahim es una princesa, incluso si su planeta fue destruido. Eso la ponía en demasiado peligro. Esa es la razón por la que decidimos regresar aquí.

—¿Quieres decir que podrían volver a atacar la Tierra? –su tono serio y preocupado lo ponía en alerta.

—No es lo que quería decir, pero ciertamente no podríamos descartarlo. Esa es en parte la razón por la que estamos tan preocupados.

—Pero, ¡No tenemos que enfrentarlos solos! Tenemos a los *Go-busters de nuestro lado, y si pedimos la ayuda de los Kamen Riders. ¡Podríamos reunirlos a todos! –Doc gesticuló con el dedo índice, rogándole que bajará su volumen. Afortunadamente, Gai lo comprendió con rapidez. —Disculpa. –murmuró ahora demasiado bajo.

—Escucha, el estado de Ahim es más delicado de lo piensas. Su salud no está en las condiciones óptimas. Por esa razón debemos ser muy precavidos y no alterarla más.

—Doc-san, dijiste que ocurrió antes de irse. Eso significa que…

El rubio apretó los puños. Con los parpados oprimidos, asintió lentamente. —Así es. Ahim quedó preñada en este planeta.

—Significa que… el padre del bebé que espera es de la Tierra.

El de verde sintió su corazón latiendo violentamente. Tanto que juraría que podría salir disparado de su pecho. Entonces su cuerpo se entumecía mientras el pánico le recorría. A su vez que el agotamiento amenazando con tumbarlo de su asiento.

—¿Doc-san?

De pronto, su mente se perdía en la imagen de la princesa. Sus ojos inundados y su cara hinchada. La manera en que intentaba confortarla. Y entonces, las volvía a escuchar. Esas palabras salir de sus labios en forma de lamentos.

" _Doc-san, por favor no me odies" lloraba cubriéndose el rostro. Lloraba tanto que se sintió a él mismo al borde del llanto._

—¡¿Doc-san?! –Gai exclamó. Intimidado por los sentimientos desatados del otro. De repente ya no quería saber más. De repente deseó haber corrido a su habitación antes de que el GokaiGreen decidiera contarle esto.

—Ahim…ella…

" _Mentí, sé quién me hizo esto."_

—La forzaron a hacer algo que ella no quería…

Una realidad atroz le golpeó con brutalidad. El GokaiSilver ladeaba con brusquedad. No podía ni quería asimilarlo. No podía ser, No.

—No, no. ¡No puede ser! Dime que no. Ahim, no.

Pero el semblante del hombre no pudo mentirle.

 **N.T. Esta historia trascurre en 2012. Tokumei Sentai Go-busters es el Super Sentai que corresponde a este lapso.**


End file.
